


Dolores

by snobbleweb



Series: Five and Dolores [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, I just wanted some dolores and five, Other, Time Travel, objectophilia, things might be off of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snobbleweb/pseuds/snobbleweb
Summary: A drabble of Five and Dolores in the Apocalypse.





	Dolores

**Author's Note:**

> I want to continue this story as a series where his siblings react to Dolores more and maybe get rid of the whole impending apocalypse thing, having it way in the future. And maybe not have the whole commission thing.

In his first year stuck in the apocalyptic wasteland he'd stayed in his home town. Trying desperately to get back to his time and his family. He spent his days scavenging for food and writing equations, and his nights trying to stay warm.  
During this time he took shelter in a half torn down clothing store, where he met Delores. She was beautiful and kind and kept him from making too many stupid decisions. At first she was just someone that he occasionally talked to as he went about his day, because she asked questions. But eventually he grew closer to her, and started sleeping near her. She asked about his family, and even though it was a painful subject, he told her everything. Things he'd never told anyone before, he was spilling out to her. She listened and understood, offering him comfort. She would fuss and nag sometimes, making five angry enough to leave for a few hours to cool off. But he always came back and they talked it out, usually with him apologizing as it was usually his fault.  
He changed her clothes every day with whatever clothes he could find, of course needing to use the same outfit multiple times over that year together.  
At the end of the year, five was on the last of his food.  
“Delores, I need to talk to you about something,”  
“Yes?” She asked, looking at him.  
“I can't stay here any longer, I need to find more food,” Delores was silent, he could sense the tenseness between them.  
“And… I want you to come with me,” There was a pause. And Delores laughed.  
“I thought you were going to tell me you were leaving me behind you big oaf, of course I'm coming with you!” Five beamed and hugged her close. After a few moments he pulled away, blushing.  
“I guess we'll leave tomorrow then?” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“That sounds good, I'll help you pack,” he smiled and settled down on his makeshift bed near her. She had her own little bed too that he made for her. It was smaller as she was missing her lower half, but plenty soft.  
“Five?” She asked, their eyes meeting again as the fire illuminated them.  
“Yeah?” He shifted nervously.  
“Can I sleep with you tonight? It's cold,” She was right, it was rather cold that night. He nodded and smiled and pulled her over to him. First lying without touching but very close. But eventually five laid an arm around Delores experimentally. She said nothing. He sighed peacefully and drifted to sleep.  
He woke up with his body wrapped around Delores, cuddling her close. He blushed and pulled away slowly.  
“Good morning five,” she said tenderly. He chuckled.  
“Sorry… I was asleep when it happened,”  
“It's okay, it was… Nice,” she said, he blushed and giggled. They got up and started packing. He found a child's wheel cart sort of thing with a handle to put this stuff in. He packed some food, extra clothes, bedding and put Delores on last. He gave her a nice outfit to wear as they left and he set out. She talked to him as he hauled the cart. They would joke about all sorts of things they saw or talk deeply about life. He felt like she knew him better than anyone ever had.   
That first night it was still awkward between them. They laid side by side, looking up at the stars. They were still hard to see because of their proximity to the city but before they couldn't see them at all.  
Five looked over at Delores and studied her features. He looked at her eyes, her lips, her cheeks, her shoulders. He loved every part of her.  
“Why are you staring?” She said, laughing. He looked away quickly and laughed, hiding his face.  
“Sorry… you're just… really pretty,” he felt his insides flutter and tense up after saying it, wondering what she would say.  
“Five…” she started, he knew that was a mistake. He quickly got up and walked away, breathing deeply to calm himself.  
“Sorry, that was dumb, forget I said anything,” Delores watched him.  
“Five, it's okay, I… wanted to say the same thing about you but… didn't think I was worthy.” His eyes went wide and he rushed back to her side.  
“Why would you think that?” He said frantically.  
“I'm missing so many parts… I can never be everything for you,” five shook his head violently as she spoke.   
“Delores I've never thought of you as any less than perfect, you're everything I could ever want or need,” he looked down, shaking after his pretty much confession. Delores was shocked into silence.  
“Dork,” she said, her voice shaky and they embraced one another. He stroked her bald head and ran his fingers up and down her back. He kept holding her as he laid back down. She didn't complain, and they fell asleep like that.

A week had passed of them on the road. They continued to cuddle every night but that was it, they occasionally flirted but nothing really happened. That was until the 8th night since his “confession”. He was lying there, his arms around her, as they stared into each other's eyes.   
“Delores… do you think… it could ever work between us?” Delores took a long moment to respond.   
“I… want it to, do you? Because I know we only have each other and that might bring us together so who knows what would happen if we had more options I mean there would be more attractive girls for you with full bodies and-” five interrupted her rambling by kissing her on the lips. It was soft and gentle and she didn't return it, but she let him kiss her. He could feel her relaxing inside and he caressed her cheek as they kissed. After a solid minute he pulled away, looking at her eyes. She stared at him with intense love and affection. He smiled and returned the look. He cradled her close and they fell asleep like that.

They “dated” for a whole year after that. They kissed occasionally and cuddled every night. He would stroke her smooth skin and smile as they looked up at the stars.  
One night they did more than kiss. It was intimate and caring and left them both much closer. Five felt a warmness inside that he had never felt before. And when he looked into Delores's eyes, he knew she felt the same.  
He never gave up trying to go home though, he scribbled on the ground equations for time travel every day when he was too tired to keep walking. Dolores helped him a lot, pointing out mistakes and offering ideas. He appreciated her help more than anything.  
And one thing was for sure, he was going to take Delores back with him. He wanted her to meet his siblings, and vice versa. He knew they would love her and her wonderful sense of humor, especially Klaus.  
“I think you'll like my sister's,” he said one day, leaning back after a long session of equation writing.   
“Oh? Why is that?” Dolores asked.  
“Uh I don't know, I guess they're kind like you, and pretty,” he smirked at her as she got flustered at the praise.  
“And sevens smart like you, you think similarly I think,” she smiled at that.  
“I think I'll like them too,” he beamed and laid back, pulling her down with him to settle for sleep.   
“Have you eaten since this morning?” She asked, she would have crossed her arms if she had both of them. He groaned.  
“Noo, but I'm so comfy here,” he said, pulling her tighter. She sighed at him.   
“You're gonna eat extra tomorrow you hear me? And no alcohol okay? You get all sad and grumpy when you drink, I hate it,” he sighed sadly and stroked her head.  
“Sorry, sometimes it's just easier to drink… I should consider your feelings more often…”  
“Five I know how hard this is for you, being away from your family and everyone you know… I understand you're need to drown it all away, and I just wish I could help you enough to make it so you don't need to,” he tensed.  
“Thank you Dolores, I'll try my best to… confide in you instead of drinking more often okay?” She nodded in approval.


End file.
